Kiss With a Fist
by xx-Snow White Sorrow-xx
Summary: Kanda and Allen have never been that kind of adorable couple to be agreeable and sweet; rather, they argue and fight constantly, and after two years, the cycle only seems to be becoming more and more intense. But then again, it's just the way they are, is it not?


**This was something I came up with on a whim...my sister got me started on Florence's music (love you, ginger vixen!), and I immediately thought of this when I was listening to the song. Dedicated to King Rabbit, happy birthday, Autty!**

**Warnings- swearing, sexual references, yaoi, violence, implied and actual lemon...**

**Kiss With a Fist belongs to Florence + the Machine, DGM belongs to Hoshino-sensei. Yullen is not canon, and despite having British and Irish heritage, I'm a brunette, not a ginger.**

The two of them were never gentle lovers. All it took was one wrong word, or a simple mistake, no matter how small, and they would begin to exchange insults that would turn into a shouting match. When they were given the opportunity, it would go even further, devolving into an all-out brawl on the floor, ending with both bruised and fuming.

They would ignore each other for a while, maybe a few hours, or perhaps a few days if it was serious, the record being a week when Kanda had crashed Allen's car while drunk (courtesy of Lavi). Allen would stay at Lenalee's house and Kanda would stay with Marie, his adoptive brother, and one of the few who could tolerate the man's cold demeanor and violent temper. They would calm down, be civil for a while, have several minor spats, and then the cycle would repeat itself again.

Lavi and Lenalee did their best to try to keep things civil, and were the only ones who seemed able to redirect their attention during a fight except for Marie. But when the two were left to their own devices, control went out the metaphorical window almost instantly. One time, the two of them were so involved in a fight that they completely missed that their neighbor's oven was on fire, the fire alarms ringing loudly, and they didn't break apart until smoke began to permeate the atmosphere. Lenalee scolded them both for their lack off attention, as she had been pounding on their door in an attempt to get them out, and she was furious with them for quite a while afterwards.

Broken picture frames, plates, and furniture frequently ended up scattered around their shared flat, as a result of the constant violence. Lavi loved to comment how they must be the world record holders for 'most destroyed property in the span of a day", which would make Allen sigh in exasperation and Kanda snarl like a feral animal.

They were seemingly unable to coexist peacefully, like fire and ice, or two magnets of the same pole. Only in a few select moments would they stop their brutal fights, and even then, passion of a different kind was involved, as though the magnets had been flipped. They only agreed on anything in two situations- when someone interrupted their fights, the two would turn their fury onto the unfortunate soul, unless it was Lenalee or Marie. The other would be when they released their tension in a less violent way, though just as passionate, the neighbors all knew to evacuate for the night when the two had a tryst if they wanted any sleep, because not only were they loud, but they would go at it for hours and hours without stopping.

* * *

"Oh, not again..." Lenalee sighed, opening her door to let Allen in. The British teen's pale face bore visible bruising, his left eye was blackened, his lower lip cut, numerous grazes up and down his arms, and his white graphic t-shirt and black skinny jeans rumpled and slightly ripped in places. He stormed to the couch, or at least, he stomped over to it like an irate child, pouting petulantly as he dropped down onto the soft blue cushions, crossing his arms and completing the picture.

"He started it." the white-haired boy growled, his silver eyes narrowed. Lenalee simply shook her head, her emerald locks swaying as she passed him and ice pack to put over his swelling eye. He gingerly adjusted it, then sighed as the pulsing injury was gradually numbed.

"Somehow, I think that you were both at fault..." she said.

"He tried to throw my iPod out the window!"

"And since when is that news?"

Allen snorted and launched into a rant over how "BaKanda is such an arse," "he's the stupidest human to ever walk the face of the earth," "He's an insufferable jerk who can't even say my name, dammit!", etc.

"You two never change." the Chinese woman muttered, rolling her eyes. The albino didn't seem to notice, continuing to rage about the latest incident with his boyfriend of two years until she shoved a bowl of popcorn into his lap and turned on a random movie.

* * *

Marie remained silent as his brother strode in swearing, rudely brushing past Lavi and Miranda, who were talking in the kitchen. The Japanese male snarled out angry curses in various languages, his long midnight ponytail swinging behind him as he stalked to the bathroom, grabbing a hand towel which he wiped at his face with. Marie shook his head, listening with only half his attention while loud crashing noises emanated from the small bathroom, calculating what had possibly been broken or spilled in the face of the man's rage.

Kanda walked out a few minutes later, looking far more composed...that is, if you ignored the satanic scowl adorning his handsome features, the bloodshot right eye, the visible bruising on his upper left arm exposed by his black sleeveless top, the slender cut across his cheek (probably from broken glass or pottery) and the slight limp in his normally smooth gait.

"Geez, what did you do this time, Yuu-chan? Break his favorite mug?" Lavi inquired, ducking behind Marie when the samurai shot him a withering look. Kanda che'd and drooped into a chair.

"None of your damn business, Baka Usagi. And don't fucking call me that!"

* * *

Later that day, the feuding couple returned to their home, stubbornly ignoring one another to the best of their ability. Kanda practiced with Mugen on the balcony while Allen browsed on his laptop for something of interest, listening to his favorite albums on repeat. It wasn't long until something occurred, as the tension grew and grew. After a few hours, Allen was humming along to Adele, busy mixing batter for a batch of tasty sugar cookies, when Kanda stormed in, his aura dark and threatening to match his foul mood.

"Turn that shit off, Moyashi." he growled, snatching up a glass of water and draining it down.

"No, BaKanda. Unlike you, I appreciate good music, and you're spoiling my good mood, so bugger off, you twit!" the boy retorted, a frown stretching its way across his delicate features, his silver eyes narrowing and shifting the bandage over his black eye. The ravenette whipped his head around, his ebony hair slashing mercilessly through the air as his slanted sapphire eyes focused onto his partner's face.

"At least I don't share your love for sappy, no-talent singers high off drugs, you damn brat." he spat, displeased. Allen bristled like an angry cat, holding the batter-coated whisk like an implement of battle as he pointed it at his boyfriend's face.

"At least what I listen to is sung in a way that people can understand and relate to, unlike that screamo shite you listen to!" the pissed teen shot back, flicking batter off of the whisk as he swung it back towards the bowl, intent on continuing his previous task. Unfortunately, some of the dough landed on Kanda's face, spattering into his fringe and across his forehead in a haphazard patter of cream-colored spots. The spark was lit, the gas was released, the dynamite waiting to ignite.

"You got fucking dough on me, you little rat-bastard!"

And then the inevitable explosion occurred.

Kanda tackled Allen to the floor, throwing a heavy punch towards his startled partner. The younger male twisted in his grip, avoiding the blow by a hair and dislodging the samurai from atop him as he rolled them over and pulled harshly on the other man's long, silky hair.

"Go to hell, you bloody sod!" he shrieked, his breath whooshing from his lungs as he was flung off into the counter, wincing as he rolled to one side to avoid being pinned down again. A flurry of kicks, punches, slaps, thrown objects, curses, and petty insults predictably followed.

After an hour or so, both collapsed panting onto the floor, surrounded by debris. After a few minutes, Kanda sat up, looking Allen in the eye, his face blank of any visible emotion. The younger male's face was flushed and his hair was tousled, looking thoroughly debauched...which gave him a few ideas. When he indicated the direction of his thoughts, he found no protests, and the few stubborn neighbors who had remained promptly fled the premises.

* * *

Lenalee and Komui exchanged glances when Allen slumped down onto the spare bed in the guest room, the brilliantly neon blue cast evident on his lower right legs as the crutches bounced across the floor as well as the bandaging around his bruised throat and the sprained wrist. The young man was exhausted, woozy from painkillers and strung out over the most recent fight, and the moment the door closed, muffled sobbing was heard from inside.

"This really isn't healthy for them..." Lenalee whispered, Komui hearing her and sighing as he sipped at his mug of coffee.

* * *

"This was worse than usual, certainly, it seems as though the month of relative peace just built up more and more anger, and last night's incident acted as a trigger for their pent-up fury." the Chinese man replied, looking down and sighing heavily again as swirls of steam rose from his coffee mug, a contemplative look on his face.

Daisya groaned and Chaojii sidled away as Marie held back Tiedoll from examining the brace on Kanda's face, the plastic evident in all its glory. The middle aged male was having a hysterical fit, having been sobbing loudly at the state of his adoptive son and said male's paramour since he saw them in the hospital.

"Damn, if Kanda's this bad, I can only imagine how badly off Walker is...they're equal in strength, but Kanda's an ice block, while little Allen's such a softie most of the time..." Daisya remarked. Marie winced, recalling the snapping sound that came before the whitette's strangled scream when his leg broke against the harsh wood of the bar.

"They're always fighting, why can't they ever get along?" Chaojii asked, frowning. Daisya just gave him a flat look before responding.

"With them, they're either shagging or they're screaming bloody murder at each other, it's the way it's been since they got together."

(the previous evening)

Lavi had decided that it was a fabulous idea to take them with him to visit Marie at his new job Marie was working as the DJ at one of the local clubs, The Cat's Cradle. Allen sighed as Kanda twitched, leaning heavily against the bar and scanning the crowd for his brother. It was almost to in the morning, and the place would be closing for the night before long.

Lavi had gone off chasing a busty blonde who had seemed particularly tipsy more than an hour ago, and Allen fervently hoped that Lavi hadn't left already, because then they'd have to either take the bus, walk, or get a ride from someone who seemed sober.

"Heya, pretty lady, wanna have some fun? I have a nice Camaro out back, whaddya say?" slurred a drunkard, the man's bleary-eyed gaze focused on Kanda.

"Fuck no, you goddamn bastard, go fuck yourself!" Kanda snapped, his hands cleched into fists at his sides. The stranger blinked and looked closer at him, his brown eyes reminiscent of a sleepy cow's.

"You like dirty talk, huh? I bet you're a real screamer in bed, gorgeous. Why not-" the man slurred, cut off abruptly as Kanda grabbed him by the collar and launched him across the room with all the force his deceptively lean but muscular form could muster. he Man collapsed against the wall, coughing harshy. Right then, someone ran over and checked on hip, then turned, swaying slightly, to face Allen and Kanda. Noticing the grip on Kanda's arm, the drunkard's friend deduced that Allen was stopping Kanda from going any further.

"Keep your bitch on a leash, you stupid mothefucker!" he shouted, pointing at Kanda for emphasis. With that, the Japanese male snapped, lunging for the idiotic man and shouting curses in every language he knew.

Allen tried to stop Kanda from strangling the man, telling him that the man was just drunk, and a death wish was irrelevant, since he couldn't afford to pay bail again. Kanda turned his wrath upon him instead, flinging him harshly into the offender and knocking them both to the ground. The albino sprung up and shoved him off balance, and Kanda lifted him up by his throat to move him aside.

Allen socked the older male in the jaw with his left fist while trying to get free, and when Kanda's jaw broke, the next thing Allen knew, he had slammed into the bar and his leg was in agony. Lavi and Marie dragged them apart, his redheaded friend dragging Kanda by the hair while Marie carried the shocked Allen to his car, one of hi co-workers driving them to the hospital, while Lavi rode with Kanda. After they had been patched up, Marie took Kanda home with him to his suburban home while Lavi took Allen to the Lee's townhouse.

(flashback end)

"We should probably keep them apart for a while, to let them think it all over, and give them a chance to cool down. Its better if they have some time, don't you think?" Komui asked. Marie sighed into the phone, and eventually responded, though a bit hesitant.

"I think they need to be apart for a while for more than one reason. They fight like cats and dogs constantly, and considering just how bad this incident was, I think that they need to consider whether they should continue their relationship after all. I'm worried for the two of them..." the large man spoke quietly, his blind eyes fixed on the wall in front of him. It was for the best, he told himself, as he hung up the phone.

* * *

It had been almost three months since Kanda and Allen had been in a room together without the supervision of others, and the atmosphere was awkward, to say the least. Allen curled on their threadbare brown love seat, reading a novel and listening to Queen. Kanda was mediating in their bedroom, having retreated there shortly after Lavi and Lenalee had left their apartment with strict orders for the couple to behave like civil human being for once in each other's presence.

As Freddie Mercury sang of his wishes for acceptance, Allen contemplated their chaotic relationship...now that he thought about it, he was a bit embarrassed at how uncontrolled they were, how it only took a single look for them to be either incensed or aroused, more often the former than the latter.

"I guess Lena was right, this isn't healthy at all..." he mused to himself.

"What isn't healthy, Moyashi?" Kanda asked from behind him, making the younger male fall from his perch with a surprised yelp. Just before he hit the ground, strong arms lifted him and pressed his body against a larger one, smelling of lotus and cinnamon. Allen flushed and looked away, berating himself internally for being so unobservant.

"Che, pay attention, Moyashi. What was that about earlier?" Kanda asked, adjusting the position of the lithe albino in his arms.

"My name is Allen, BaKanda." the teen pouted, refusing to look his lover in the eye. The Japanese male sighed, then grunted slightly.

"You'll always be a Moyashi to me, brat, so suck it up."

"And you'll always be a belligerent arse."

"Che, little brat."

"Sod off."

"Make me." Kanda retorted, smirking as Allen squirmed in his grip, attempting to get down.

"Gah, let go, dammit!" the whitette hissed furiously.

"So the little neko is angry." Kanda mused, noting how Allen glared at him, looking ready to kill him.

"Fuck you!" the smaller male snarled, trying to wrestle his way free as Kanda tightened his grip, keeping him in place.

"Gladly." Kanda replied. When Allen froze in surprise for the moment, he used the opportunity to close the gap between their faces, sapphire meeting widened silver as lips molded together, rapidly going from chaste and light to deep and bruising.

In that moment, the aura changed, just as intense, but with a very different undertone. As they fell backwards onto their much-abused and worn love seat, black and white locks contrasted heavily as fingers tangled into their counterparts' hair and tongues waged a different kind of battle, lust and fiery passion taking the place of fury. Clothes vanished as they were ripped and torn off in lusty haste to touch bared flesh.

Allen traced Kanda's tattoo with his tongue, shivering as Kanda nipped and sucked at a spot behind his ear. He threw his head back when the curve of his ear was traced by the samurai's warm breath, baring the porcelain skin of his throat and giving his lover full access, which his paramour immediately made use of. Pinkish-red marks soon mottled the delicate flesh, marks of his claim, and Allen returned the favor, biting down onto Kanda's collarbone and sucking hard on the dark ivory skin.

The Japanese man's hands began to trail lower, tracing the contours of his partner's slender, wiry body with his sword-calloused fingers, the boy arching like a bow beneath him as he traced a teasing finger over the still-covered thighs, dipping a finger underneath the lining of the boxers, the only garment still on either one of them. Allen whined in the back of is throat, impatient after so long without being touched, causing Kanda to chuckle darkly, continuing his teasing motions.

"Impatient, are you? Just wait for it, Moyashi, and you'll get your reward." he whispered into the ear of his lover, relishing in the shallow panting of the one beneath him as the slim body reacted beautifully to his touch. Allen narrowed his eyes and pulled his hair, making him hiss. The younger male took the opportunity to flip them over, sliding down Kanda's torso and lightly dragging his nails down the defined rows of muscle, pinching at a nipple as he passed. He dragged his tongue down across the skin, noting the sheen of sweat that tasted so familiar, that unique taste that was all Kanda.

Kanda reached up and scraped a nail against one of Allen's nipples, raising his head to nips and suck at he raised bud, eliciting sweet gasps and mewls from his little Moyahsi, the boy quivering as he continued his ministrations. Determined not to lose, Allen began to play with the sensitive skin of Kanda's thighs, purposefully avoiding the rigid member standing tall.

After a few minutes of ghostly touches while Kanda continued to lavish attention on his neck and shoulders, the British male lowered his head and licked a slow line from the base the the tip, swirling around the head before opening his mouth and sliding down, taking in inch after inch easily before burying his nose in dark curls, He felt his over tensing and heard a muffled hiss as he relaxed his throat around the organ before swallowing, then sucking lightly as he went back up, skillfully applying his tongue to the heated flesh.

The only thing keeping Kanda's hips from bucking up into the wetness of Allen's mouth was the boy's left hand holding him down, and the albino relished the amount of control he had right now, a mischievous glint appearing in his silver eyes.. When he reached the base again, he began humming to a random little tune, noting how Kanda was shuddering and shifting, the proud male barely keeping back a noise of pleasure.

Allen drew off when he sensed Kanda's climax approaching, wiping his swollen lips and looking the panting male in the eyes. The Japanese teen took a minute to recover before tackling him again, forcing him onto his back and crushing their mouths together once more, fighting a battle for dominance once more. After a minute or so, the younger male conceded, allowing the samurai the right to explore his mouth, feeling how his partner's tongue caressed his own once every nook and cranny had be re-memorized. Without warning, he felt slick fingers touch his legs, and started, not having expected his lover to already be moving ahead.

Allen's legs were spread to give his paramour access to the area that would soon become the focus of their activities, the whitette quivering in anticipation as he felt the digits brush against the small Japanese male circled the hole before inserting the tip of hi middle finger within the recesses of the boy's body, the tight warmth encasing each digit that entered in progression as first one, then two entered and began to spread the boy, preparing him for what was coming next. The third was shoved in roughly after some scissoring that burned deliciously, the younger teen gasping and mewling at the torturous sensations in his core.

Kanda's finger made contact with that place inside him, causing an explosion of brilliant lights across his vision as his spine arched, a wordless cry of ecstasy tearing fro his throat. Before he could recover, the fingers were withdrawn and something else pushed into him without warning, the feeling of being filled causing tears to spring to his open eyes.

The ravenette paused for a moment to lick away the tears, and when Allen shifted his hips, he pulled out and then plunged in once more, beginning a fast and hard rhythm that immediately found that same spot that caused him to lose control, writhing, begging, screaming, moaning, whimpering, as the sensation lit every nerve on fire inside of him, the friction, the heat, the pleasure of feeling his prostate struck, all blending together as his world narrowed. At the moment, it was just him, Kanda, and the wonderful feelings racing through both of them.

As the pace picked up, Kanda began to grunt softly in time to his thrusts, sweat dripping from his brow, from his arms and torso as his hips drove powerfully back and forth. The time apart had made Allen tighter than he had been, and it made this union more intense, the samurai losing himself in that heated grip. Beneath him, the Moyashi threw his head back and screamed out his name for all to hear in a plea for more, his fingernails scratching harshly down the exposed skin of Kanda's back. He ignored the stinging, and continued to drive them both insane as the coils grew tighter and tighter, burning white hot within them.

Allen was barely clinging onto the brink, moments from slipping off, and with an almighty scream, his muscles locked tightly, his eyes open and his head thrown back, his snowy hair in a tousled halo around his flushed face as his orgasm tore through him forcefully. Kanda followed him with a low, hoarse moan, and fell on top of him. They took a moment to come down from their highs and catch their breaths before Kanda slid off and out of him, gently picking him up and caressing the crimson scar that cut through the left side of his face, the older male's dark eyes inscrutable.

"How does another go sound?" the older male asked, watching as his partner laughed slightly before smiling wickedly.

"Of course, BaKanda."

Needless to say, no one in the building got any sleep that night.

**And thats a wrap for today, so shoo. Hope it was decent, review if you would, because reviews encourage me to get off my lazy arse and write more. Flames will be used to burn up the stupid stinkbugs invading our house.**


End file.
